Not now!
by Lil'Dutchy
Summary: Sakura is celebrating her birthday and something else. Sometimes relationships can be inconvenient, as well as nosy friends. KakaSaku drabble oneshot Lemon warning


Hi all ye faithful KakaSaku shippers! See, I haven't forgotten about you in the midst of my Sparrabeth haze! :D This is a short drabble that has been haunting my mind for a couple of days, so here you go. I haven't beta'd this yet so bear with me if there are any mistakes :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (if I did, I would be rich and wouldn't have to write this crap to get my kicks)

* * *

**Not now!**

* * *

In retrospect, Sakura realized it had been perfectly normal for Kakashi to react the way he had. He had his urges, his needs. She just hadn't expected for him to lose his normal, cool, lackadaisical composure to actually act upon those urges and needs. And especially in the situation they had been in.

The celebration of her 22nd birthday had been in full swing in her living room when she had excused herself to get some new snacks from her tiny kitchen. The apartment was currently crowded with shinobi and kunoichi alike, celebrating the roseate-haired woman's birthday. Empty sake bottles littered the floor, as well as some poor shinobi who obviously had not been able to hold their liquor.

Sakura snickered in passing, if only her shishou could see them now, the men who always claimed to be tough and manly were nothing but a bunch of sissies when it came to drinking alcohol. Sakura herself could probably drink them under the table with the flick of her wrist and still come out of it rather sober. She nudged a guy with her foot in order to get to her kitchen door, a spot he had obviously chosen to sleep against. Grudgingly, he moved to the side and if Sakura didn't know any better, she believed to recognize her former taichou Yamato.

She snickered once more, oooh, the juicy gossip she could spread tomorrow morning, Yamato, the water-using shinobi not being able to hold any liquid. Although she did feel kind of sorry for him when he suddenly got up and made a beeline towards her toilet. Well, as long as he would clean the mess up by himself she was fine with it. If not, she would simply have to drag his face right through it, now wouldn't she?

Entering her kitchen she noticed the huge mess she had made during preparations. Cleaning up would have to wait until tomorrow though, at the moment she didn't have the time to worry about such matters, she had guests to entertain and feed! And she doubted she would be sober enough to distinguish a plate from a glass after tonight was over. She dumped the dirty dip bowls in her sink and then started tending to arranging some clean ones.

Whilst putting some snacks in clean bowls her thoughts slowly mulled over the evening. Everything was going quite well. Naturally, she had locked away all of her valuable furniture in the Hokage Tower the day before. Somehow, if you locked it away in a cabinet, _some_ shinobi (she didn't like to mention any names, _Naruto_) would still find ways to blow up said cabinet and thereby ruining her expensive furniture, vases or whatnot. Come to think of it, the blonde haired shinobi still owed her some money.

Then there had been Ino, who had naturally brought a date for both herself _and_ Sakura, whom Sakura had refused, telling Ino she didn't need any help in _that_ department. It brought a smile of revenge to her face remembering the stare Ino had given her, forcing her to spill the beans but she hadn't and now Ino had been sulking all night.

The rest of the gang was present as well; Hinata (whom Sakura and Ino had strategically positioned next to Naruto which nearly made her faint every time he but merely looked in her direction), Naruto, Shikamaru (who had actually managed to fall asleep three times already), Kakashi (whom she had smacked over the head six times already for pulling out his _Icha Icha_ on her birthday!), Choji, Shino (why he was here, Sakura didn't know…his bugs crept her out), Tenten, Lee (fortunately he had had half a mind _not_ to bring Gai with him this year), Sasuke (who had hardly spoken a word to anyone but it didn't matter to Sakura, at least he had made it), Neji and Temari (who was definitely still _not _being Shikamaru's date, riiiight).

Kakashi. He was there as well, and not without good reason. He usually made it to her birthday parties but she had made damn sure he was there this year. It wasn't just her birthday, it was their one-year anniversary as well (even though their relationship was strictly a secret between the two of them) and she wasn't going to let him read his porn on an occasion like that.

She had however presented him with a nice view of her cleavage when she had asked him if he would like anything else (she had meant to eat or drink, of course) from her. Also, she did remember bumping thighs with him 'accidentally' and faking having to pass by him in her narrow hallway from the kitchen to the living room and just having to brush past his front, inadvertedly letting her hand stray near his groin. Or bending to pick up a fallen glass from the floor, flashing him a pair of pink panties from under her skirt. But hey, accidents did happen, right?

But apparently they did not happen without consequences because she was brought out of her reverie when two strong hands grabbed her waist, pinned her against the wall and a mop of silver hair came into view. She could vaguely register the kitchen door being shut behind him as a tongue got shoved down her throat.

She wanted to protest, tell him that now really wasn't the right time, that there were people just outside that door who could walk in any moment. Besides, she hadn't even finished preparing her snacks yet. All coherent thought however got thrown out of the window when his hands moved under her shirt and his tongue gently started sucking on hers, eliciting a soft moan from her.

"Kakashi, I…_mmmm_, now really isn't…oh _god_!" she moaned as he started to attack her throat with hot, open-mouthed kisses whilst simultaneously groping her breasts through her cotton bindings.

"You didn't think I'd let you get away with those 'accidents', now did you Sakura?" he growled against her skin and the tone of his voice made her all the hotter for him. He pressed himself tightly against her and even through the layers of their clothing she could feel his arousal, hard and hot, pressing against her lower-abdomen. He pushed his pelvis forward, encouraging her to join him in the slow grinding motion of hips.

"Well, I had kind of hoped, seeing how it's my birthday and all…" she muttered as she felt her nipples stiffen under his expert touch, her sentence losing track as a raw moan left her throat.

"Think again, besides, I still have to give you your birthday present." He smirked and she was sure that smirk was going to be the death of her one day. With his mask down (she realized he must have torn it out of his way as he had plunged his tongue down her throat, not that she was complaining) he hardly looked his age and was just downright handsome.

With one hand up her shirt, its twin soon made it's way under her skirt to cup her sex through her damp panties to unapologetically rub, grope and stroke her. This time a very load moan left her throat as she gasped at the feelings he never failed to make her feel. But she realized she had to keep it down in order not to arouse suspicion. Obviously she had already aroused far too much this evening.

She hastily wrapped her legs around his torso whilst he was freeing his erect cock from its confines, still using one hand to stroke her though the now soaked material of her panties. As he scraped a nail across her clit she was sure she would be going out of her mind soon, keeping her mouth shut, biting the inside of her cheek hard enough to draw blood.

Without any courtesies, no 'are you sure?'s' he thrust inside her in one quick, hard stroke. Sakura wrapped her legs even tighter around his waist, her arms clinging to his shoulders for dear life as he began to roughly pound into her like any other animal would, instinct taking over. They kissed, passionately, but sloppy, their tongues meeting in an erotic dance, him dominating her but she didn't mind.

A fire was burning deep inside her and with every rough thrust it was burning hotter and headier. Kakashi grunted against the skin of her neck, biting and nibbling as he grabbed her hips and slammed forward, making sure she met his every thrust with as much force. The wet slaps of their lovemaking filled the room, as well as the sound of Sakura's back hitting the wall every time Kakashi pushed forward.

"Ka-kashi…I, harder, I want…_oh god_!" she half-panted, half-moaned as she neared that irritatingly illusive climax.

But Kakashi needn't bother to go any faster nor harder (not that he physically could anyway), he simply moved a hand from his bruising grip down to where their bodies joined to pinch her sensitive bundle of nerves. It had never failed him before and surely, his partner's inner walls soon began to spasm around his cock, clamping down on him in a vice-like grip.

"Oh, Kaka-shi, I think I'm gonna…" she panted in despair.

"Then do it Sakura, come for me." he growled, not sure if it was the tone of his voice or the extreme rough thrust that send her over the edge, but over that edge she went, taking him with him into that white oblivion whilst he spilled his hot essence inside of her womb.

Panting heavily, he rested his head against her chest, the two of them still being intimately connected, Kakashi's pants and boxer shorts at his ankles.

Sakura smiled, stroking his silver and unruly hair, her legs still tangled around his torso.

"That must've been one of the best birthday presents I have ev –"

At that point (and Sakura was sure the woman had to have some sort of sixth sense for this kind of thing) the kitchen door opened as a blonde head popped around the corner.

"Sakura, I was wondering if you needed any help with the…oh _my_…" Ino gasped and for the first time in her life she was rendered speechless, riveted to the spot and unable to move. However, not soon after, a triumphant smirk made its way onto her face.

"I can assure you Ino, Sakura has got all the _help_ she needs." Kakashi muttered, punctuating the word 'help' by thrusting inside of his lover, already hard for her again and up for a second round of mind-blowing sex. He didn't care in the least that he was flashing Yamanaka Ino his bare backside. He had been in more embarrassing situations during his lifetime. There once had been this time…

"I can see that. You two, enjoy. Oh, and Sakura, I want a full report by tomorrow morning!"

"INO!" Sakura yelled, trying to wiggle out of her embarrassing position, only to let out a moan as she unexpectedly pushed herself onto Kakashi's erection even further. Ino left the kitchen whilst giggling wickedly, closing the door behind her.

"God, that was so embarrassing. Kakashi, I suggest you go home and –" Sakura's mouth was left hanging open as Kakashi began to thrust himself inside her wet heat again.

"Kakashi?! What if someone else interrupts?" she exclaimed, surprised at both his stamina and the fact that he obviously didn't mind having an audience. She however, _did_.

"Sakura, you needn't worry. If I know anything about Ino, it's that she wants you to find a man. I think that if anything, now that she knows you have, she will keep everyone as far away from the kitchen if possible to accomplish said feat." he smirked, quite pleased with himself.

Any witty or snappy comebacks were wiped from Sakura's mind as the silver-haired shinobi began to thrust inside her deeper and harder than before.

Yeah…she was pretty sure her rumour about Yamato not being able to hold his liquor would _definitely_ not be the gossip of the town by tomorrow.

* * *

Please R&R! Reviews are like cookies, they never let you down! :D


End file.
